Akihiro Darcia
Akihiro Darcia or Akihiro Darcia of Uchiha is a previously Paradoxical son of Lonan Darcia and Runa Uchiha. Story Inward Bitterness In an isolated Timeline, Lonan Darcia, having lost both the women he loved, left his realm and found Runa Uchiha. The two fell in love and had a son, Akihiro. However, this Timeline ended up being devoured by the Dark Tapestry, up to Runa dying and Akihiro taking her eyes to empower himself. Discovering the absurd nature of the bond between his parents, filled with the cursed anger of his mother's Bloodline, Akihiro sought vengeance against Timeline Zero's Lonan, considering him a traitor for never leaving his mother and himself a chance to exist. In blind anger, he attempted to face Lonan. He was stopped by Lonan's other children, Felicity and Kyle Darcia, before he could reach him. However, instead of antagonizing him, they led him to Lonan, Lara and Geraldine Lane who promised to take care of him as though he was their son. Surprised and shocked at the possibility of being so easily accepted, Akihiro burst into tears and let himself in their care. Rebuilding a Life A few weeks later, Akihiro noticed a strange presence in the Cheshire Isle. He gave chase to that presence only to understand that she was, like him, a paradox : Itoe Kurosaki born of Ichigo Kurosaki and Hina Harumageddon. Despite Itoe being at first brutal and hard to approach - like he once was - Akihiro managed to talk her into calming herself and the two developed a bond, becoming lovers and partners in battle. Even later, another version of Runa Uchiwa came herself to the Cheshire, despite being wounded by creatures from the Umbra. After meeting with Lonan, she also encountered Akihiro, who was shocked to see his mother alive once more. The pair discussed briefly, with Runa acknowledging Akihiro as her son. Finally, Akihiro's life was complete once more. Appearance Black-haired and bearing crimson eyes like his mother, Akihiro possesses his father's slender but muscular build, as well as his mother's extreme size. His face is more often then not twisted in an usual scowl. He wears traditional Darcia garb, customized to fit better his own style. Personality Akihiro possesses the stereotypical vindictive and wrathful personality of the Uchiwa although it is tempered by the natural calm known to most Darcia. This makes Akihiro quite explosive in appearance but in fact quite easy to approach and discuss with, as long as direct confrontation is avoided. In a casual setting, Akihiro is a kind young man albeit fiercely competitive and prone to fits of anger if things do not go his way. Many see him as immature, yet considering his backstory as a young man without a home who saw his mother die before his eyes and is only seventeen, he is surprisingly mature and accepting. Powers * Enhanced Agility and Strength: Akihiro has shown extreme speed, keeping up with two other elite Darcia fighters, and the strength to punch a full power Kyle through a wall. * Elemental Manipulation: Akihiro wields both his mother's Fire and his father's Ice with equal proficiency, using them to complement his assassination-based fighting style. * Lord of Monsters: Akihiro has shown to be able to transform into a massive black sabertooth tiger, akin to his father's animal transformation. * Eternal Mangekyo: Akihiro, by taking his mother's eyes, now has Mystic Eyes known as Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, granting him several powers at once without a visible price. Trivia * Akihiro is no longer Paradoxical since the bond between Runa and Lonan has been officialized. Category:Character Category:Darcia Category:Future Child